


WAX AND SWITCHBLADE

by esthie (haikyuuharlot)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I Plead The Fifth, Kita daddy dick big agenda sktrong, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SunaKomo, Wax Play, blowjob, but like one sentence, don't read this for SunaKomo, it's just straight up porn your honor, miss him though, no michael this time, oh I guess, okay maybe two sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuharlot/pseuds/esthie
Summary: Suna visits home and Kita gets kinky.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	WAX AND SWITCHBLADE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get over my mental block of writing porn so just trying to practice a bit more! While I wanted to develop some more of the feelings, I held myself back because that wasn't what my goal for this one was. 
> 
> enjoy  
> xoxo,  
> hh

Suna was beginning to question his decision making skills. Along with the state of his sanity. 

Coming home for the holidays was always full of surprises. Whether it was getting drunk at the only bar in town with the twins, running into an old flame from high school, or any other short lived shenanigans with the rest of the old Inarizaki team. The days were easy and the nights always held an air of the unpredictable. 

But tonight? Not once did the thought of him being buck naked and sprawled out with limbs tied to a four poster bed of his old team captain’s ever seem possible. 

He kept testing his mobility by pivoting his ankles and rolling his wrists. The nylon ropes taut but not tight; the smooth texture permitted yet constricted his range of motion. Aside from the minute movements of his joints and mild writhe of his particularly flexible abdomen, Suna was rendered near motionless. 

Kita appeared again from the other room, holding what looked like a piece of red satin cloth. Suna asked what it was for. With thumb and forefinger in a c-shape Kita made a sweeping gesture over his eyes. 

Oh.

It was a blindfold. 

Kita made his way over to the side of the bed to help Suna lift his head. The satin grazed over the tops of his cheeks before pulling flush over his eyelids, sending a shiver from nowhere through Suna’s core. Kita’s eyes shot a look down to him, as the blindfold fell slack on Suna’s chest, brows furrowed and raised. 

Suna mumbled he was fine, but Kita’s brow heightened further. 

“Maybe, no blindfold then?” Suna cracked a cheeky grin to mask his immense relief. 

With his hand flat on Suna’s chest, Kita drummed his fingers twice, scrunched up the blindfold and walked back towards the foot of the bed. 

“No blindfold then.” 

From where Suna laid, he couldn’t see what exactly rested on the bench at the foot of the bed. When Kita initially walked in he remembered see a glass jar, its contents solid and red, a little cardboard box, and some sort of leather pouch. 

Suna gnawed on the inside of his cheeks, cursing himself for how overly cocky he’d been the other night at the bar. He claimed that he was “into anything” and “open to everything.” He truly considered himself to be a kinky guy. More often times than not, he'd find himself at Komori’s after a night out with the team. In the heat of the moment, whenever Komori blurted out “choke me” Suna was more than happy to oblige. 

The look Kita shot him through hooded eyes followed by a perilous smirk, Suna felt beyond perceived by his old captain. Kita threw back the last of his pint, placed a hand on Suna’s shoulder, and said “then come by my place tomorrow, 6ish. We’ll find out for ourselves how open you are.” 

Oh they are going to find out alright. 

The sound of the match scraping along the textured side of the box brought Suna back to his impending reality. The smokey air dissipated as a small pool of wax formed like a moat around the flaming wick, its clean floral scent filled the air. 

Kita stepped to the left side of the bed. His hand held the candle jar as two finger pads rested on Suna’s ankle. Walking slowly up to the foot of the bed, his digits glided along Suna’s skin, up his leg, into his transversus abdominis, along the divots of his ribcage, over his perking bud, up his chest, over his collar bone, and stopped just under his chin. With the same two fingers he turned Suna’s head to face him.

“So?” Suna managed a gulp, his Adam’s apple sank and rose as he gulped, a flush red as the wax stuck across his cheeks. The delicate sensations had turned Suna’s semi into a full and he suddenly felt even more bashful about the entire situation. 

Did he want this? Like this? All those high school years of secretly pining for Kita while he was with Osamu. The double dates with Osamu and Atsumu. The envy he held for their team setter and how his bitter feelings translated to the court at times. Was that all about to be washed away in a single night? 

“Go. Green. I’m good.” As quickly as he answered Kita’s arm was now raised above Suna’s midsection. He tipped the candle and hot wax splattered and settled in long streaks across Suna’s definition. The red wax hardened and crinkled with every inhale. Kita’s arm dragged through the air, wax spilled along the trail his fingers had traced. 

Suna’s body wanted only to contort in all directions at the sensation but his restraint held. He breathing turned shallow and swift as more hot wax made contact with his delicate flesh. As Kita made another swoop up Suna nearly screamed. 

“Please! Not my dick. Literally anything, but my dick and balls.” 

Kita huffed out something between a scoff and a laugh. He pattered back to the foot of the bed to light a second match, swirling the jar in the air to melt more of the wax that had collected on the edge of the glass. When he returned beside Suna, he delicately drizzled more wax along his chest, encircling his aureoles and crossing over his fully erect buds. 

Suna barely gained control over his breath again. He almost wished he’d opted for the blindfold and considered asking for it if this continued. But Kita had already made his way back over to the tray. More wax? Suna’s head was buzzing. Everything hurt but it hurt…so good. 

There was a clattering sound, metal on metal. Could it be the sound of a lighter on the tray? No Kita was using matches. Plus, whatever this was, it sounded heavier than a lighter. The candle jar itself was glass and the sound was distinct. It was not glass on metal. It was metal on metal. 

Kita emerged from crouching down at the foot of the bed, switchblade in grasp. He stepped halfway to where Suna’s head laid and sat himself down on the bed. Switchblade twirling between his fingers. 

“So, what’s your color?”

Fuck me. What the fuck. Suna could hardly think straight. He knew what was going to happen but he didn’t know what was going to happen. A plethora of emotions began to gather in his stomach. To decipher between the mess required more processing power than his current capacity. 

“Kita, what…what are you doing?”

“I need your color.” The blade danced more hastily between Kita’s fingers. Suna cried yellow. Kita folded the blade and tucked it into his pocket. He shifted to face Suna, crossed his right leg over his left, interlocked his fingers and cupped them over his knee.

“Knife play, you said you were into ‘anything’ and up for ‘everything’ so I decided to do something that I enjoy and do very often.” Relief began to wash over the maelstrom of emotions that had built themselves up inside him. He trusted Kita, he’d always trusted Kita. He would have never agreed to this otherwise. 

The idea of knife play had always been of interest for Suna, but rather the giving than receiving end. He came to terms with the fact that to give he must also receive and chopped this up as a vital learning experience for his divulging into the world of play and kink. Kita knew what he was doing, Suna knew this, so if he was going to give a go at any time in his life, now was the time and Kita was who it would be with. 

He gives him the green light. 

Suna imagined Kita would immediately retrieve the knife from his pocket, but instead he turns away from him. Approaching the bottom left bedpost, he begins to undo the rope. Suna asked what he was doing. 

“I trust you not to move.” The conglomeration of mixed emotions found Suna again. Whether it was fear or excitement he could not distinguish. What he could tell apart was the building and burning desire for this.

Starting at his thighs, Kita ran the slanted blade across Suna’s flesh, scrapping away at the hardened cherry red wax. The sensation was undeniably enthralling and the restraint built from within his being so intoxicating and unfamiliar Suna almost feels drunk. Suna had dommed a few times—or so he thought (read: no he didn’t)—but after this night with Kita he had come to the gross realization that choking and handcuffing his so-called playmates (read: drunk booty calls) was nowhere near to what true kink play and domming was about. 

Kita made quick work of the remaining wax on Suna’s shins and other leg. He ran the tip of the blade along the same path his fingers had traced. It was taking all of Suna’s will to keep his muscles still as possible. As Kita approached his chest he bit his lip and closed only his left eye, uncertain if he wanted to bear witness or was better off to shy away. 

With the tip of the blade, Kita cracked the wax that had collected on Suna’s chest with rapid flicking motions, which sent shreds of wax flying in every which direction. He made quick work of the removal that Suna barely had a moment to register that one wrong twitch could cause Kita to slice off his…—he shuddered away the thought as Kita brought a cloth to the knife, wiping away any waxy residue. 

Now that the last of the wax was gone and Kita had stashed the knife, Suna relaxed into the bed. Kita came around to smooth away the stray hairs which began to cling to Suna’s dewy temples. Suna leaned into his hand, eyes closed. Despite how intense everything had become at the end Suna felt pleasantly floaty. 

A warm palm engulfed Suna’s cock and began to pump. His eyes shot open. Kita was fully working his member, strokes were long and tight and it was amazing. He stuttered out Kita’s name and asked him what he was doing. 

“Hm? Oh. You don’t want your reward?” His hand withdrew. But Suna brought himself up swiftly, his face mere inches away from Kita’s. 

He asked him to continue, he almost begged him. He said he’d let Kita do anything to him, anything would make him happy, anything would be a good reward as long as it came from Kita-san. The same smirk that only perceived made its resurgence. Kita guided Suna to restitution himself, feet by the headboard and head at the foot of the bed. 

With his head hanging off the edge. Kita told him to scooch down a bit further. Without even another word from Kita, Suna parted his lips and created an invitation. 

Kita undid the drawstring of his sweats and lowered his waistband. Ever so slowly he inserted his cock into Suna’s warm and drooling mouth. Suna gagged at the initial contact with the back of his throat. He hollowed out his cheeks and released the faintest keen as Kita began fucking into his mouth, slowly and sweetly.

“Mm-m-der,” Suna babbled. Kita retracted his member and leaned down, thinking Suna was so far gone and had been reduced to a babbling mess. Suna grabbed a bunch of Kita’s shirt and pulled him down, leveling his ear to his mouth, “I said, fuck my mouth harder.” Kita blinked away the initial shock as the same smirk appeared on his face. 

“Whatever you want Rin. It’s your reward.” 

Kita pushed off the ground and found his way back into Suna’s warmth. He was really fucking his face now, further into his throat than before; to the point where he felt his dick dip down into his esophagus. A mess of hard, hot, and fast. Suna was no longer gagging, his throat finally angled correctly to give Kita’s full length the access it deserved. He was grasping onto his thighs for purchase. Kita alternated between carding his hands through Suna’s hair and clenching it by the first full. The sensation of it all began to illicit tears in Suna’s eyes, stirring his internalized dacryphilia that he always presumed he was on the giving end up. 

Suna palmed the head of his leaking cock.

“I don’t remember saying you could play with yourself.” Suna’s eyes widened and flew upwards. Before he could process the threat in Kita’s tone…

“I’ll think about your punishment later.” He punctuated each of his words with deep hard thrusts until his full load splattered all along the back of Suna’s throat. He retracted his dick with a plopping sound. 

Suna was left coughing and gasping for air, the same hazy from before terminated his rational thinking; he flipped over on his stomach and grasped at the hem of Kita’s shirt. He tugged and begged. Suna didn’t even know for what, he just couldn’t stop saying…Kita please…Kita please…I need you…I need this.

Kita’s brows furrowed. He sat himself down at the foot of the bed, taking Suna’s face in his hands. Tears still drifted in Suna’s eyes, whether it was from earlier or something else Kita couldn’t exactly place. Suna’s hand came up to meet Kita’s. They pulled each in to a kiss. There was a brief tenderness to it all before Suna parted his lips further, inviting Kita to deepen the kiss, his tongue pushed and glided as Suna lapped into his mouth in desperation. 

They were both properly on the bed now, Suna had done away with Kita’s sweats before at the foot of the bed and pulled his shirt over his head as they knelt on the mattress. He broke from their kiss as the shirt briefly passed overhead only to find his embrace again. 

“You’re so tight Rin,” the remark sided with peppered kisses along Suna’s jaw and neck. He could only mewl in response as Kita added a second finger. He could feel the lube spilling out over Kita’s digits. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d let someone in like this. It must have been at least a few years ago. Having never fully recovered from his misrouted feelings for Kita, he subconsciously swore off ever letting himself be so vulnerable to anyone and began to heartlessly fuck his way through Tokyo.

Suna let out a cry which Kita hushed with his own mouth. He added a third finger and began to work his prostate. Bliss began budding and as overwhelming his own tightness was, he could not silence the desire from within. 

“Kita. More, I need more. More, more, please,” Suna exclaimed. 

Kita continued to work him with three fingers, bringing his digits together and apart again inside Suna’s walls. He didn’t want to hurt Suna, he could feel that Suna had not been stretched in a while. All he could muster is a shush and I know baby, soon. His own arousal was beginning to overwhelm him as he thought about Suna’s near virgin tightness engulfing his length. He worked his prostate harder and with more precision. Their chests were flush together so as soon as Suna’s climax approached, Kita could feel him wriggle and contort under him, his back arched which pressed his unattended cock against Suna’s stomach as he finished over himself. 

Kita brushed the strays away from Suna’s glossed over dusty green eyes. With that same hand, he reached over to pump more lube into his palm, swirling it to warm it before coating his own member. Suna was still hazy from his initial orgasm and was only beginning to process what was about to happen next.

“Kita wait—.“ Before Suna could complete his protest, Kita had shoved his entire length into Suna. Kita didn’t move once he was in. Suna thanked god, but he felt that could be split apart even without any movement. Kita asked if he was alright, Suna nodded. Kita began to run his hand up and down his thighs, massaging and squeezing the taut flesh. The palmed Suna’s semi hard cock to fullness until it was leaking with precum. Kita still hadn’t moved and Suna was already riled up this much? Is this what no dick does to a guy? 

Kita began to pull out and push back in. The motion made direct contact with Suna’s already overstimulated prostate. He let out another cry which Kita captured again with his lips. He began to pump, faster this time but shallower. Each keen and cry and moan he captured in a kiss. Tears began to well again in Suna’s eyes. Kita brushed them away, “I like when you cry Rin.” He did. The tears illuminated the gold flecks turning his dusty eyes into an almost topaz like glisten. 

As they sat up on the bed, Kita fucked into him, pushing up and taking hold of Suna as another wave began to wash over him. 

Something else came over Suna, whether it was his abandoned control, his feelings, the night in its entirety, whatever it was, it soon began to settle in him. With his hands on Kita’s shoulders, he pushed back, pinning Kita to the bed, sending his head to hang off the edge. 

He braced himself on Kita’s chest, palms splayed flat across his pecs as he drove his ass onto Kita’s cock. Kita’s nails dug into his thighs, gripping deeper and tighter as Suna picked up the pace. It was Kita now who began to lose control of his sensibilities. The room filled with pants and little ah sounds, indistinguishable what came from who.

Suna leaned forward, his lips leveled to Kita’s ear, his hips found no pause to the rhythm he’d set.

“Just cause you made me cry, you think you’re something special?” Suna whispered. 

Kita could feel his will waiver and shiver. Suna’s tightness was consuming him. The warmth from his mouth earlier only teased his thoughts of warmer pastures and truth had be told. Kita did not anticipate such a turn of events in the evening. But he had no complaints. 

Suna road Kita like a damn racehorse. The undulation of his hips in combination of his unduly flexible midsection were unlike anything Kita had ever experienced. He knew Suna was flexible but fucking hell was this something else. The image alone was enough to send Kita over the edge; Suna’s head thrown back, neck exposed to the ceiling. You could draw a line all the way down from his abs which continued to relax and contact. With every other thrust Suna stole a squeeze of Kita’s chest. If he could imprint a hard copy of Suna in this light into his hippocampus for the rest of his life, Kita would never have to look at porn ever again. 

The thrusts began to slow. As eager as Suna was, his stamina always outweighed his desire (Komori can confirm). He began to waiver, body swaying forwards and backwards. Kita took the opportunity to push himself up while pushing Suna backwards until he flopped onto his back; exhaustion having finally seduced his will. Suna was fully in a daze now, he lazily stroked his painfully hard member as Kita fucked into him. Suna was truly a babbling mess now, the only congruent exclamations he could produce came in the form of “yes Kita” and “harder Kita.” 

Following a few more thrusts, Kita pulled out entirely. Suna jerked his head up, eyes narrowed of growing vexation. 

“Eh?” 

Kita half crawled towards him until they were face to face. With his eyes holding Suna’s gaze he uttered, 

“What Rin? Think you’re something special?” He worked Suna’s member in his free palm, the other flush against the bed supporting his weight as he hovered over. Suna was reduced to far too much and absolutely nothing, all at the same time. Under normal circumstances, he could have cum from the attention to his cock alone, but after having his ass filled for the last however many minutes, he wasn’t sure he’d be seen through on that stimulation alone. And oh how Kita had picked up on this and oh how all know what a taste of daddy dick Kita does to a person. 

Suna tried to focus on his impeding edge, but his efforts were rendered futile. There was no way he could cum tonight with the empty and abandoned feeling. His eyes were shut and his face withered and turned. He could feel Kita’s gaze burrow into him as he tried to will his orgasm out of nothingness. 

“Rin.”

Suna opened his eyes, one at a time. 

“If you want it, beg for it.” 

Fuck me. God damnit. Suna thought to himself. 

What was a guy to do? And so he did. He begged. He begged Kita to fuck him wholly and thoroughly because he knew no one else could fuck him like Kita was about to. He knew it and it let it be known. 

As quickly as he slipped out, Kita slipped back in. While his intention was to edge Suna, he fell into a bit of his own consequences and held back nothing as he rutted into Suna’s welcoming warmth. Suna’s hands flew back to grip the bars of the headboard for purchase. Stars began to litter the backside of his eyelids. Kita was kind enough to keep working his cock with the same ferocity as his thrusts.

He spilled onto Kita’s hand and over his own stomach. Kita’s wave of immeasurable pleasure washed over mere seconds after, a little “ah I’m cumming” escaped his lips as he threw his head back while still gripping Suna. 

Suna scooched towards the left side of the bed, making room for Kita to lay beside him. They were both still breathing heavily. They kept their hands to themselves, fingers interlaced and gentled laid across their respective midsections. 

As their breathing slowed to an even pace, they greeted the silence.

“So…are you hungry?” Kita asked.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way down here, thanks so much for reading! Please let me know if I missed any tags. 
> 
> [twitter fic graphic](https://twitter.com/haikyuuharlot/status/1350996733845794821?s=21)
> 
> Come yell at me on bird app: [haikyuuharlot](https://twitter.com/haikyuuharlot)


End file.
